Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -80\% \times 0.1 \times 34\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.1 \times 100\% = 10\%$ Now we have: $ -80\% \times 10\% \times 34\% = {?} $ $ -80\% \times 10\% \times 34\% = -2.7199999999999998 \% $